


Loonanomicon but... Dirty

by HumanitysLastMeth



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanitysLastMeth/pseuds/HumanitysLastMeth
Summary: Dont judge me...Self indulgent loona one shot collection
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Fire (Chuusoul)

**Author's Note:**

> Im... Not great at thia but read it if you want i guess
> 
> Might be bad idk
> 
> Also bet you havent seen this ship before lmao

Chuu scratched her nose, trying to make sure nobody noticed her staring. Jinsoul was sitting in a chair across from her, eyes transfixed on the television. Chuu was _supposed_ to be watching tv, but her eyes had gone elsewhere. Chuu's gaze wandered up and down Jinsoul's curvaceous figure as she did her best not to pounce on her. Her eyes couldn't stay away from Jinsoul's wide, gorgeous hips. It was taking a considerable mental effort for chuu to keep her member from hardening, but despite her efforts, her bulge was slowly growing. She could almost make out the outline of her shaft poking up from her shorts. Chuu covered her lap with her hands, hoping Sol wouldn't notice. 

Chuu sat for a few more minutes, hoping her growing erection would cease, but it never did. Every time her eyes went back to Jinsoul's beautiful body, her member hardened a little more. Chuu couldn't help but imagine what Jinsoul looked like under her t-shirt and jeans.

She couldn't take the throbbing between her legs any longer, so she stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Sol," Chuu said, trying to mask the shaking of her voice.

"Isn't it a little early to shower, though?" Jinsoul said, looking at her phone and seeing that it was only 7:30.

"I just... Worked out hard today. I need to get the sweat off." Chuu replied, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"Just tell the other members that you're showering first," Jinsoul said, looking back to the tv. Chuu sighed and headed off to shower.

* * *

Jinsoul found it a little odd that Chuu was showering at this time, but her explanation checked out. She _did_ look a bit sweaty when they were talking. Chuu did run off to shower really fast, which was odd, but she hadn't gotten a towel for when she got out. Jinsoul thought she would be a helper, so she retrieved a towel from the small closet next to the bathroom and discreetly entered the bathroom. She would have just dropped the towel and left, but she was curious. She looked over to where Chuu was and... She got a perfect backside view of her.

Chuu had a cute, round butt, long, toned legs, broad, muscular shoulders and... There was something between her legs. Chuu turned to the side and Jinsoul finally saw. There was a long, pale penis hanging there. There was a cute little pouch behind it as well. Chuu had her hand halfway up her immensely thick shaft, and was pumping it gently.

Jinsoul was in shock. She had never expected for one of her fellow members to have a dick. But she wasn't complaining... She was busy admiring the way Chuu's sizable length twitched in her hand after every pump. The shaft was pale and thick, and it looked a bit too long. The head was big and a dull red, with a small, oozing slit on the tip. Her heavy looking balls bounced with every stroke, moving around in their restrictive sack.

Jinsoul licked her lips, feeling her center moisten. What she was seeing was heavenly. The way her huge pipe moved... It was intoxicating. She couldn't help but imagine Chuu pinning her down and entering her slowly. 

Chuu's moans were getting louder. Her hips were starting to thrust into her small hand, making soft wet sounds. Her balls began to shudder, her shaft began to throb, and.... Chuu erupted. Her dick pulsed as she orgasmed. Every time she thrusted into her hand, another thick spurt of white cum squirted from her tip. The sheer size of her load made Jinsoul desperate. Chuu moaned cutely as her load continued to splatter the glass, spreading white globs of sperm across the foggy door. Jinsoul licked her lips, staring at Chuu's big cock as she spouted her thick cum. Chuu's moans quieted down as the eruption of cum slowed down. The white, sticky fluid dripping down the glass was so... alluring.

Jinsoul admired Chuu's recently expelled load for so long, she didn't realize Chuu was stepping out of the shower. 

"S-sol unnie!" Chuu yelped, hiding her soft dick behind her hands. "Why are you in here?"

" I-I was just bringing you a towel... " Jinsoul said, knees wobbling.

"I... Um... How much did you see?" Chuu asked, blushing profusely.

"A lot..." Jinsoul replied, staring at Chuu's crotch. Chuu slowly removed her hand, making her dick swing back into place. Jinsoul stared at the pink-tipped organ.

"You can... Touch it if you want..." Chuu said. Jinsoul took this opportunity, and gently lifted her soft penis. The small rod began to swell and twitch right as her hand made contact. Jinsoul almost moaned. Chuu's breathing became heavy as her cock swelled. Jinsoul looked straight at Chuu.

"Should we do this?"


	2. Oops (lipves)

Sooyoung finished tying Jungeun's hands to the back of the chair, and stood up. Sooyoung swayed her hips as she placed her hands on Jungeun's shoulders.

"Ready, Jungie?" Sooyoung asked, grinning. Jungeun took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." Jungeun said, taking in the sight before her. Sooyoung's pale skin contrasted beautifully with her black lingerie. Her body was perfect.

Sooyoung wasted no time in straddling her girlfriend's lap, and peppering her neck with kisses. Sooyoung moved her hips back and forth, almost yelping in surprise when she felt Jungeun throb against her center. 

"Hard already?" Sooyoung said, giggling quietly as Jungeun blushed and turned away. Sooyoung placed her hand on her jaw, lifting her head.

"You're so cute," Sooyoung whispered, gently kissing her, before reaching down to her girlfriend's boxers and sliding them down her thighs. Jungeun's erection sprung free, slapping against her abs. Sooyoung's hand wrapped around her thick rod and began to pump. 

"F-fuck..." Jungeun cursed, throwing her head back as she felt her girlfriend's soft, warm hand wrap around her length.

"Feels good, right?" Sooyoung says into Jungeun's ear, before leaning down to kiss her neck. Jungeun's thighs pressed together as she moaned quietly. 

"If it gets too intense for you, just tell me," Sooyoung says quietly, pumping Jungeun's hard cock faster. Jungeun nodded her head, unable to put together any words. Sooyoung looked down, having felt something wet drip onto her hand. Jungeun's cock was leaking copious amounts of precum. 

"You're leaking, Jungie..." Sooyoung said, getting off her lap and spreading Jungeun's legs. She kneeled between her legs, and took Jungeun's throbbing cock in her hand. She leaned forward, and took her dripping tip into her mouth. Jungeun moaned quite loudly when she felt Sooyoung's soft lips wrap around her tip. 

"Unnie..." Jungeun moaned, resisting the urge to thrust into Sooyoung's mouth. She nearly fainted when she felt a tongue rub against her tip. Sooyoung rubbed her tongue against Jungeun's leaking slit, trying to taste as much of her sweet precum as possible. 

"I... I'm... ahh..." Jungeun moaned, feeling pressure build inside her. Sooyoung knew what was about to happen when she felt Jungeun's cock pulse in her mouth. She sucked harder, hoping to get a mouthful of her girlfriend's sweet essence. Jungeun moaned, and gently thrusted, spilling her warm load into Sooyoung's welcoming mouth. Sooyoung swallowed, pleased with the feeling of Jungeun's sticky cream in her mouth. 

"Sooyoung, that was... you were so good," Jungeun said, breathlessly. Sooyoung seized her softening cock in her hands, making Jungeun jump a little.

"Don't you go soft yet," She said, giving a couple pumps. That was all it took to make her cock swell back to full size once again. Sooyounng reached over to the dresser next to them, and fished through her bag. She pulled out a condom, and unwrapped it.

"Aww... do we really need one?" Jungeun whined. "I want to feel you..." Sooyoung blushed a little at what she was implying, but began to unroll the condom onto her girlfriend's cock anyway.

"Not a safe day," Sooyoung said, making sure the condom was in place.

"Oh, thats a good reason," Jungeun said, laughing quietly. Sooyoung lowered her panties, and Jungeun's cock twitched at the sight of Sooyoung's wet pussy. Sooyoung positioned herself over Jungeun's cock, and slowly lowered herself onto it. Jungeun's cock wasn't all that big, but having it inside was just so... filling.

"Ahh, you're so big Jungie," Sooyoung moaned, feeling Jungeun's cock part her folds.

"Liar," Jungeun said, smirking. Sooyoung closed her eyes as she took all of Jungeun's length. She began to slowly move her hips up and down, letting out shaky moans with every bounce. Jungeun began to lose control of her hips as Sooyoung's tight walls squeezed her dick. She started to thrust upwards to meet the movement of Sooyoung's hips. Sooyoung moaned as she felt heat build between her legs. 

"F-fuck... I'm gonna..." Sooyoung moaned. Her orgasm crashed over her, making her throw her head back and moan in ecstasy. Her pussy squeezed Jungeun's cock, milking her orgasm out.

"S-Sooyoung!" Jungeun moaned, giving one final thrust into Sooyoung. She felt a little pop, before she came, spilling a plentiful, fertile load into the condom. Or... 

Sooyoung slowly lifted herself off of Jungeun's cock.

"That felt so good, baby." She said, legs shaking. Jungeun looked down at her pussy, and saw some white fluid drip from her pussy. 

"Sooyoung... I t-think..." Jungeun stuttered. They both looked down, and saw that the condom has ripped. Jungeun's cock was dripping with thick, white cum. 

"I... We should be fine. You should be fine." Jungeun said. Sooyoung looked at her wide eyed.

* * *

"What does it say?" Jungeun shouted into the bathroom.

"Give me a damn second..." Sooyoung shouted back. There was silence for a few seconds, before the bathroom door opened. Sooyoung held up the pregnancy test with a look of dread on her face.

"Positive."


	3. uhhhh taking requests because my brain is smooth

ye im gross

heheheheheeheh

So I haven't uploaded in... a month? Maybe two months idk

I'm not keeping track lmao 

haha kill me

I have a chapter in the works but idfk what to do after that so pls give me requests. My smooth, featureless brain is incapable of producing original content. h ELP

Like

scenarios or smth idk ((((((

im dumb i cant do this shit

this is so embarrassing

ya girl cant brain

so like pls requests sakjsdhkakh

also i beat doom eternal on nightmare just wanted to brag

now get ur fuckin keyboard and GIB ME REQUESTS 

i am demanding

oh wait i forgot to say no gross nasty stuff im gross but to a reasonable extent

i dont think i need to say what is not allowed

not sure if i was clear but

yes i do smut

i mean thats what this whole thing is

but like... pls no nasty stuff

any requests for yeojin will be ignored

aight bai


End file.
